


The Softer Side of a King

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Being rewarded for taking such good care of her duties as a Great Spirit of Time, Muzet decides to spend the precious free time that she’s given by taking a trip to the human world in order to meet up with a certain king.





	The Softer Side of a King

Being the right hand of a goddess could never be an easy job, but Muzet had known that by taking on her sister’s offer that she’d effectively be working for and with her. Of course Milla, while being dutiful above all else, made sure that both The Four and her older sister weren’t worked to the bone, as the one she held to the highest of standards was herself. So every so often, the Great Spirit of Time was given some leisure time away from her duties.   
  
“Are you sure about this, Milla?” Muzet asked. It was her nature to worry about her sister, as despite Milla being both a literal goddess and the current Maxwell to boot, she couldn’t help but to dote and worry for the well being of her little sister. Muzet had been a great many things in the past, but no one could claim that she didn’t do her best now that she had reformed herself to become a better person.   
  
“Yes, I’m positive, Muzet,” Milla nodded. Cupping Muzet’s soft hands in between her own, Milla glanced into her floating sister’s eyes. “You have taken care of your duties to the best of your abilities, so I want to reward you for it. I know that being stuck here in the spirit realm isn’t quite as exciting as our time in the human world was, but I have now shifted my duties so that there is enough time for you to have a bit of your own time as well.”   
  
“Oh Milla,~” The older of the two spirits cooed, floating towards Milla in order to give her a tight hug. “You’re so very generous.”   
  
“No need to thank me like this,” Milla huffed a bit, pushing her sister away after she had been hugged for what she felt like lasted a bit too long. “You have more than earned this by simply taking care of your respective duties with the utmost efficiency. That is all there is to it.”   
  
“Oh, are you sure about that~?” Muzet inquired; a sly little smirk practically shining on her face as she eyed her little sister from head to toe. While Milla was indeed great at many things, especially ones she set her mind on, being subtle wasn’t exactly one of them. Muzet could tell by simply looking at her that Milla clearly had a bit of an ulterior motive behind it all.   
  
“Well, of course I can’t decide how you will be spending your free time, but last I remember, you were rather close to King Gaius.” Milla said, smirking back at her sister as she too had learned how to tease her sister, much like she enjoyed teasing her about her relationship with a certain young researcher.   
  
“Well, admittedly, that was on my mind…~” Muzet cooed playfully, her fingers idly tapping her chin as she shifted her position mid air. “I do hope that he is free. I’d assume that kings are rather busy, much like goddesses’.”   
  
“As far as I know, that is indeed true,” Milla nodded. “But you have never been the type to quit. As humans like to put it: ‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained’. It means that if you don’t at least try, then surely nothing will happen. But the risk is still worth it.”   
  
Muzet didn’t have the heart to say that she too knew human idioms rather well, but given how much Milla enjoyed quoting them and educating others on them, she simply nodded understandingly. In the end, what her sister said rang true though, as even with the risk of her timing being not optimal, she would have at least given it a fair chance.   
  
“Well, I suppose I should get going then,” Muzet sighed softly, pulling her hands away from Milla’s supportive hold. Closing her eyes, she started to conjure a rift between realities and time itself. Despite all of the powers at her disposal, not even Milla could master such artes, even after her sister had tried to teach her the very basics of it. Where her sister could wield the four elements and swing a sword, she paled in comparison when it came to artes such as these.   
  
“You have approximately two humans days until I’ll be needing you by my side, Muzet. Please, keep that in mind.”   
  
“I will, Milla.~” Muzet said with a playful little wink as she floated her way through the portal that closed right behind her.   
  
*   
  
Gaius was no stranger to people interrupting his meetings. In a way, he was more used to such things happening, as a great many things often required either his intervention or at the very least, his opinion or agreement. One thing, however, that he wasn’t quite used to just yet was the appearance of a certain Great Spirit, as a portal appeared in the middle of the great meeting room.   
  
While Gaius was only slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of a winged spirit, everyone else in the room fell off their chairs or seemingly choked on whatever they were happening to drink. The rift between realms closed just as quickly as it had appeared, with Muzet now surrounded by surprised, but mostly shocked expressions.   
  
“No need to worry, she is with me,” Gaius reaffirmed before any real panic could occur. With his stern, commanding tone, he could easily calm down even the most nervous of his advisors and diplomats.   
  
“Oh, that’s certainly a way to introduce someone,” Muzet giggled softly, her hand trailing underneath her lips as she slowly turned around, eyeing all the people gazing at her before ending up focusing her attention on the reason that she was in the realm of man in the first place. “Aren’t you going to introduce me properly, Gaius~?”   
  
Bowing his head down, Gaius let out a sigh before continuing: “I’m sure that most of you ought to know by now what a spirit is, but she is what we call a Great Spirit. Muzet here is the right hand of the current Maxwell, as well as the guardian of time and space itself.”   
  
“And…~?” Muzet smiled, gesturing for Gaius to continue.   
  
It was rare for anyone who knew Gaius to see him go quiet, let alone show the faintest sign of embarrassment, but it seemed like Muzet possessed such powers on top of her already vast and impressive array.   
  
“And she is also my girlfriend…”   
  
Chirping up upon hearing it, Muzet floated her way behind Gaius, her hands quickly starting to massage the king’s broad shoulders. “Mm, that’s right. I hope I didn’t scare you people with my sudden appearance. Unfortunately I can’t exactly send mail from where I reside these days.~”   
  
“Um, I beg your pardon, your highness, but should we leave the rest of the meeting for another time…?” One of the men who had finally gotten back on their feet suggested. While it wasn’t exactly a secret that Gaius was a dutiful king, it seemed like special occasions such as these did require a different sort of approach too. Given how his duties as a king didn’t only seem to define him, but take up more or less all of his time, everyone in the room seemed to silently agree that it was best to give the king some much needed time away from his duties as well.   
  
“I suppose you’re right. Dismissed.” Gaius agreed somewhat hesitantly.   
  
It didn’t take long for the room to be mostly empty, with only Muzet and Gaius now occupying the large office space. With her hands still on Gaius’ shoulders, Muzet leaned in to give the stern, tall king a kiss on his cheek. “I have missed you.~”   
  
With his stern, serious look fading a bit, Gaius showed Muzet something not many people could have claimed to see; a smile. Tilting his head, he responded to that kiss with one of his own, although where Muzet had planted a soft and affectionate kiss on his cheek, he went for Muzet’s lips instead. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the softness and warmth of it all, embracing her touch that he hadn’t felt for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
“I have… missed you too.”   
  
It was a rare side of Gaius that only very select few got to see. For his people, Gaius had to be strong and vigilant, even when he didn’t feel like it. Being a king, Gaius knew that his demeanor and his image would influence people for better or worse. For their sake, he was willing to be strong, like an immovable object, if it meant stability among his peers.       
  
“I was given some time off from my duties,” Muzet explained, breaking their tender kiss, while her hands had moved from Gaius’ shoulders to instead interlock their fingers. It was something she had learned from her little sister, as she had seen that such acts were quite intimate for humans. “Milla said that I have taken such good care of my duties as of late, that I have some time off, so naturally, I came to see you.~”   
  
“I’m honored to hear that,” Gaius nodded firmly. “I never doubted your abilities or your resolve, Muzet. You simply need someone to guide you to show your true potential. Back in this realm, it was me, but I’m happy to hear that you have been able to mend the wounds that caused you and your sister to walk a different path in life.”   
  
Gaius reminded Muzet of her little sister in more ways than one. Both of them were rather stern and quiet, yet had a commanding presence to them. Looking back at it, she regretted how their different views had caused them to clash, when deep down, they were much more alike than not. Both of them also had a way with words, where at times it felt like giving speeches was the only form of conversation one could get out of them. Being rather used to it all by now, Muzet couldn’t help herself not to smile approvingly in response.   
  
“Oh Gaius,~” She cooed playfully, hand waving it all off, although her somewhat rosy cheeks conveyed her true feelings rather easily. “You flatter me.~”   
  
With a soft, but deep chuckle, Gaius grabbed the floating spirit and gently pulled her down to his level. Reaching his arms around her back, he kept the spirit close to his chest, his head now resting up against her shoulder. “It has been hard being alone. I’m sure you above all people can understand that. Despite the fact that I have been surrounded by people, my heart at times feels lonely. I hope you don’t doubt my words when I say that I have missed seeing you, Muzet.”   
  
Feeling her eyes tear up a bit, Muzet nodded. “No need to worry. The last thing I do is doubt you. You might be soft spoken, but I know that you are earnest. I don’t think that you’re even capable of lying.~” Muzet cooed, joking a bit to lighten the heavy atmosphere while hoping to distract Gaius from her her tearful eyes. Of course the King of Rieze Maxia and Elympios noticed that, and as he pulled back from their hug, he was quick to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket to help Muzet dry her dripping eyes.   
  
“So, how long are you able to stay?” Gaius asked after letting Muzet clean herself up.   
  
He, however, didn’t get a response, but instead he was shushed by Muzet’s index finger pressed up against his lips. Another little ‘trick’ she had learned from her dear little sister. It seemed to work wonderfully on humans. “Let’s not worry about such things now, my love. Let’s just focus on us.~”   
  
Gaius didn’t need to say anything, as he wholeheartedly agreed with Muzet’s proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for KawaiiMuzet ( https://twitter.com/KawaiiMuzet ) for Tales of covert cupid   
> ( https://talesofcovertcupid.tumblr.com/ ). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
